


Please don't take my sunshine away

by krisseungie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han are Best Friends, Bang Chan & Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam are Best Friends, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bang Chan can see ghosts, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Bang Chan-centric, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Heavy Angst, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Inspired by Music, It's relevant I swear, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Best Friends, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Siblings, Lee Felix & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Best Friends, M/M, Mentioned Kim Yugyeom, Mentioned Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Mentioned Minatozaki Sana, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Past Character Death, Song Lyrics, Terminal Illnesses, lowkey cried while writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisseungie/pseuds/krisseungie
Summary: Chan knew the moment he laid eyes on him he was the one, his muse, his love, his soulmate. He just needed to express his thoughts in a song. If only Felix could hear his song, guess it's to late now.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 5





	1. 00: You are my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, first fic in a while, This was inspired by the song "You are my Sunshine"  
> [This version specifically](https://youtu.be/qRg4B_AEcS0)  
> The first few chapters aren't as angsty, but it will turn very angsty soon.  
> I plan on maybe uploading this weekly  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! ^^

————- ☼ ————-  
_You are my sunshine_  
————- ☼ ————-

Chan doesn't know when exactly he started to see ghosts, but from a young age he could. He tried telling his parents about it once when he was 10, but they only responded with "Aren't you a little to old to have imaginary friends?" Something in Chan told him he shouldn't bring it up again. Ghosts were surprisingly chattery, however non of them remembered their life, only snippets of it. Currently, Bang Chan is 23 and currently lives in a dorm with his friend, Jisung. Jisung's nice, composes music with hims sometimes and is aware of Chans, uh, _specialty _.__ They have a not so alive roommate, Bambam, who is very loud and likes making "pranks" on both Chan and Han when they're trying to sleep. Why is this all relevant? This year, they're both switching rooms. "Don't make me have to choose between you two, why can't you stay?" Bambam pleaded to Chan when he found out the news, "We can't exactly choose to stay" Chan had answered. (Later Bambam choose to follow Chan, so Chan supposes he has to explain his secret roommate to his new roommates). Earlier the week before they had to leave their current arrangements, Jisung had mentioned that his foreign friend would be moving in, and that chan could maybe help him. Chan nodded at Jisung, but he doubted he'd be able to.

Today was the day they switched dorms, and saying Chan was nervous was an _understatement _. B__ ambam had been hyping up Chan, but now he's got to prepare to enter his new dorm room and goodness was he filled with dread. Bambam had said he would analyze Chan's new dormmates. ("I gotta vibe check them, dude" Bambam had said, but Chan didn't understand a word.) Chan entered the dorm with his bags and immediately knew someone else was there. "Hello?" han called out, and immedietly heard something fall down and a saw a brown haired guy peek out the kitchen. "Sorry! I didn't expect you to come here this early," the guy held out his hand and chan shook it. "My name is Changbin" "I'm Chan, nice to meet you." Changbin helped Chan take his bags to what he assumed was his room. As he headed there, he noticed something. "Are we going to have a four- third roommate?" ("Awww! You remembered to mention me!" Bambam had said, and Chan almost responded. almost.) "Yeah, heard he's foreign though, he'll probably need help communicating and looking around." As Changbin said this, Chan immedietly remembered the friend Jisung had mentioned. Could it be...? Chan decided to not focus on that and try to get to know Changbin a bit more. Afterall, if he planned to become good friends with his roommates, he had to make sure they were aware of his, ability, and his companion who loves to scare his dormmates. They spent most of the morning and afternoon talking, turns out they have a lot of similar interests (Chan even managed to invite Changbin over to work with him and Jisung) and Bambam was just sitting in the sofa, yelling at Chan he was bored (Chan had promptly ignored him) and even though most of the day had gone by, there still was no signs of their third roommate. "I suppose he'll be here late" Chan had said, and decided to get some sleep, knowing that after tonight he'll probably go back to his routine of sleeping late. _ _ _ _ _ _  
______

As Chan was preparing for slumber, _someone_ decided to wake him up. "When are you going to tell Changbin?" Bambam had said, "The sooner you tell him the better, get it over and done with." "When I seem sane enough for him to not think of me as crazy, I'll tell him" Chan had simply responded. But deep down Chan knew Bambam was right, and that alone managed to keep Chan up most of the night __( _So much for trying to sleep early, damn it Bambam___ ). When Chan had woken up the next morning to a call from Jisung. Turns out he had gotten a roommate who was younger than him by a year, and that they got along quite nicely, though knowing Jisung the kid probably felt to awkward and decided to reach out to Jisung first. They ended the call with a promise of Chan visiting them later, Bambam obviously coming too. As Chan prepared to start the day and leave his room, he noticed there was still no signs of his third roommate. (fourth, his mind had corrected him, don't forget Bambam.) Curiosity got the best of him as he decided to enter the other room, There he saw someone laying on the bed, who upon realizing there was someone else, screamed. "Ouch, please don't scream again!" Chan had said. "You can see me?" The guy had asked, "I thought I was dead". "You probably are," Chan responded, "I'm Chan, someone who can see ghosts, and you are?" "Kim Yugyeom, I don't remember how long I've been here, but i remember waking up dead." It quickly dawned on Chan the situation he was in, he had to not only explain to his dormmates that he could see ghosts, but there are also two ghosts living in their dorm. What a mess this would be. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

It’s been a week since the whole two ghosts and missing roommate thing, Chan is starting to suspect it may just be him, Changbin and their two ghostly friends (Chan finally got around to telling Changbin and Bambam decided to be of support by picking up a pillow and throwing it at Changbin, He stayed in his room for a whole day until Chan told him Bambam and Yugyeom were of no harm.) Speaking of those two, they had become relatively close, joined to the hip, one couldn’t be without the other. It was nice to know Bambam had another friend and didn’t need to follow Chan around out of boredom. Recently, however, Chan has started to feel dreadful. He can't help but feel attached to both Bambam and Yugyeom. Why is that a problem? Ghosts tend to stay on earth to complete unfinished business, once they’re done, they fade away into the afterlife. Chan witnessed this first hand with his first ghost buddy. (He doesn't like to admit it, but he cries quite a few nights remembering her, Sana was there for him when they were younger, oh how he wishes she’d be back). But Chan has decided to leave those thoughts behind, it didn't seem like they’d disappear anytime soon. 

Chan’s day was going swell, Changbin, Jisung and Him created a group called 3Racha and they worked on music together. He was getting ready to meet up with them till he heard a knock on the door. He turned to look at Bambam and Yugyeom to see if they heard it, and it seems they did since they seemed to be staring at the door too. “Go ahead, Open it” Bambam had said to Chan in english, and Chan did as he said. There, stood a kid, orangey/blondish hair, face painted with freckles, and a small figure. “Hello, I’m Felix, sorry I took so long to get here.” Immediately Chan was hit with a deep voice, and to say Chan was shocked was an understatement. He did, however, notice an accent, one he could almost recognize well. He decided to have the benefit of the doubt and ask anyway. In his aussie accent, he spoke in English “I’m Chris, do you by any chance speak english?” He saw the shorter one’s face light up “Yeah! Oh my god, are you an aussie to? Where ya from?” Chan smiled at Felix and right there they continued talking. Chan, however, felt something warm up inside of him as he kept talking to Felix, he almost forgot Yugyeom and Bambam were there with them, until Bambam had called out to say he and Yugyeom were heading to watch TV in Chan’s room. The fact he barely noticed it was the start of something blossoming inside of him.


	2. 01: My only sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s stayed up late planning and planning, and gets home to Felix on the couch staring at him with bags under his eyes. It all piles up to this one Friday night where Felix has had enough of Chan staying late. “I’m sleeping in your room from now on, you can’t keep staying out like this! I’ll take one side, you the other, but no more staying up late.” Chan almost choked on his spit, as Bambam laughed and Yugyeom just giggled looking between Chan and Felix. 
> 
> Felix was going to be the death of him.

Chan can’t exactly pinpoint when his crush on Felix started. Maybe it was the day he went to Felix’s performance with his partners Minho and Hyunjin (Chan won't lie, he at first wasn't exactly sure if Felix had meant dance partners or another kind of partner, and he won't admit he had a huge feeling of relief when it was Felix confirmed it was the first of the two.) Felix's expressions and how amazing he looked while dancing left Chan stunned mouth wide open. Bambam had made fun of him and called him “whipped” but Chan didn't care. His eyes were stuck on Felix. Chan knew the moment he laid eyes on him he was the one, his muse, his love, his soulmate. 

After that performance, Chan has felt his emotions attack him every chance they get. It’s been 2 months since Felix moved and 1 since what Chan has deemed “the incident”. Since then, all three of his dormmates that aren't Felix are aware of his crush (even Jisung that brat) and together they make sure to remind him on a daily basis. One time, Chan had gotten dressed up for an interview he had, and Changbin, knowing about the interview but still not letting the chance to bother Chan slide, gave a low whistle and said “Finally manned up and asked Felix out, hyung?” Chan had decided to just leave with his face red and continue with his interview. 

Chan has also made Felix aware of his ability and his buddies who stay at the dorm. Felix took it much better than Changbin did, and even asked if any of them knew English. Chan then stood for a second. He knew that Bambam knew to some degree, but what about Yugyeom. He decided to ask then and there. “Yugyeom, do you know English?” And Yugyeom proceeded to look down and just shake his head. “I didn't pay much attention to it when I was alive I guess” he had told Chan. Felix then understood, and it’s been alright. There have been times where he’s heard Felix try and speak to the ghosts, while facing a completely different direction. Chan always hears the laughing fit Bambam and Yugyeom have while watching the poor younger one try and speak to them.

With this new love and focus on Felix, he has noticed Felix goes out a lot and returns home late. And whenever he does return he looks very tired. He decided to voice his thoughts to the ghosts, “Maybe you’re overthinking” and Chan decided to believe him. Yeah, overthinking. During the time Chan has known Felix, he has been teaching him korean, and helping Felix around. This solidified their friendship more. It got to the point where Chan started calling Felix his “Australian Little Brother”. (“I wouldn't like my crush calling me that” Bambam had said as Yugyeom giggled, Chan sometimes wishes he couldn't hear those two.) 

Chan has started going to a studio near the dorms a lot more recently, though. He’s been wanting to write more music but has had a terrible writer's block. He’s stayed up late planning and planning, and gets home to Felix on the couch staring at him with bags under his eyes. It all piles up to this one Friday night where Felix has had enough of Chan staying late. “I’m sleeping in your room from now on, you can’t keep staying out like this! I’ll take one side, you the other, but no more staying up late.” Chan almost choked on his spit, as Bambam laughed and Yugyeom just giggled looking between Chan and Felix. 

Felix was going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's the story so far? Hope most of you are enjoying it. Look forward to the next chapter.


	3. 03: You make me happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That day, Chan understood Jinyoung’s grief, of losing two friends on the same day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major Character Death in a way(?   
> They're already dead but like they pass on

Chan and Felix have been becoming closer and closer friends. They knew each other’s routines and knew what either of them liked. Changbin had jokingly said he felt like a third wheel in a married couple’s home. Chan almost smacked him after that comment. Chan has also stayed in touch with Jisung. Turns out he and one of Felix’s dance partners, Minho, had gotten along pretty nicely, and he was planning something special to ask Minho out.  
Everything's been going alright, but Chan can't help but notice Bambam has been acting weird lately. “Hey Yugyeom, can I borrow Bambam for a second? It's been a while since, you know, the two bros have hung out together alone” Yugyeom reluctantly let them have their moment. And immediately when he left, Chan dropped the bomb. “What’s up? Why have you been acting weird?” Bambam looked at chan, and then sighed (as if he had lungs, he’s a ghost for goodness sake!)  
Bambam stared at Chan, intensely. “I’ve been regaining my memories,” he said, and Chan’s heart dropped. Chan knew what this meant. He’s experienced it before. With Sana. It starts off with remembering their life, and then, once they remember their death and why they’re here, and fulfill it, it’s over, they move on. Chan started to zone out, barely making sense of what Bambam was saying. “I get these flashbacks, and it’s only when I’m very close to Yugyeom.” Chan looked at Bambam. “Do you think… you knew Yugyeom when you were alive?” Bambam nodded. “Chan… please, I-I know you don't want this,” Chan’s blood went cold, “but please, help me remember why I’m here.” That’s all it took, for Chan to relive the heartbreak. He had to choose. Chan loved Bambam, he was his companion, his bro, but deep down, he knew what he had to do. “Alright, where do we start?”   
Chan and Bambam started looking for something, anything to give them a hint. They even visited the Studio Felix practiced at. As they entered Bambam immediately stopped. “That guy” Bambam pointed at Hyunjin, Chan remembered him being the other dance partner, “he said… Jinyoung! I remember that name, ask him about it!” Chan decided to approach Hyunjin. “Hey, do you by any chance know a Jinyoung?” Hyunjin’s face brightened up at that, “The fantastic senior that studies acting? Of course I do! He’s actually outside right now! I can take you with him if you want, you’re a friend of Felix’s so you must be trustworthy.” 

Chan and Hyunjin walked towards Jinyoung, where Hyunjin gave Chan a thumbs up and left. “May I know why you want to speak to me?” Chan fidgeted a bit but decided to get straight to the point. “Do you know anyone named Bambam or Yugyeom?” He saw Jinyoung pause, and just stare at him. “Wow I… I haven't heard those names in a while… Follow me.” Chan did as he was told, Bambam floating behind, they reached a room, where Jinyoung let Chan in. “Why are you asking? Did someone send you? Why do you want to know who they are?” Chan felt himself shrink as Jinyoung continued, but still, Chan decided to not tell him the full truth. “I’ve heard of them but I don't know what happened to them, can you please tell me?”  
Jinyoung sighed, and looked at him. “Get comfortable, this may take long. Those two and I, along with another 5 guys have history together, we were a group of friends, very close to each other. Bambam and Yugyeom were like twins, joined at the hip, you would never find one without the other.” That seemed accurate, they were still like that even know as ghosts. “Everything was going great, we enjoyed ourselves, and just had an overall fun time together,” there was a pause, Chan noticed how Jinyoung grabbed onto the chair, “One day, Yugyeom, oh Yugyeom, he had made it big, he was having a performance that everyone would see, he was a great dancer, did you know? He was fantastic at it too. But, something was off on the stage that day.” Jinyoung eyes started to water, Chan had a bad feeling, “Bambam was backstage, cheering Yugyeom on, but the stage lights, all of a sudden fell down, and Bambam in an attempt to save Yugyeom threw himself at him, the light fell on both of them, killing them instantly” Jinyoung started full on sobbing, and Chan felt like crying too. “Even though I’d jokingly say they were annoying, I loved them so much, they were my little brothers, you know? I miss them so much, I’d do anything toget them back.” Chan ended up hugging Jinyoung to comfort him. He lost two of his friends in one night. Chan can't imagine losing those two.   
After that meet up with Jinyoung, Chan and Bambam headed home. Halfway there, Bambam whispered something that made Chan’s blood run cold. “I remember what happened, I know what my dying wish was” and just like that Bambam disappeared. Chan ran. He ran as fast as he could, to get home, to stop Bambam from doing a stupid decision. Chan ran and ran but it felt like time was slowing down and he felt farther and farther away, he had to get home, he had to know what Bambam was going to do. As soon as he got home he swung the door open to see Bambam and Yugyeom kissing in the middle of the living room. “My dying wish,” Bambam began, “was to kiss Yugyeom one final time, and let him know how much I love him.” Yugyeom held Bambam’s hand, and held it up to his face, “How funny, that was my wish too.” Chan stared at them, as they began to glow. nononononONONO. This can't be happening. He witnessed it once before. Chan managed to break out a sob “please…” he began, “don't leave just yet… I’m not ready… Please…” Bambam looked down at Chan, as he slowly faded, “We all have to move on at some point, Chan, you can't just befriend a ghost and expect them to stay. Chan, I’ll remember you in the afterlife.” Chan continued sobbing, clutching his heart, as he saw his two best friends fade away in front of his eyes. That day, he understood Jinyoung’s grief, of losing two friends on the same day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, The Angst is starting now, how are you guys feeling with this chapter? There's still more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was going to be a long one-shot, but I decided to instead to short chapters to build up suspense.  
> Please look forward to the next chapters!
> 
> If there is any criticism or something you'd like to see/predict of this story please say so in the comments!
> 
> Here are my socials in which you may ask questions on:  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/krisseungie/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/krisseungie?s=21)


End file.
